Dulce cumpleaños
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Era el cumpleaños número veinte de la bajista de la famosa banda HTT. Pero ese día, su novia no se había aparecido ni mandando mensaje. Llevaba semanas actuando de la misma manera, y una punzada de dolor sintió en su corazón, ¿Será que ella la quiere terminar justo en el día que se supone debe ser feliz?


******************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

**Dulce cumpleaños**

Un suspiro sale de sus labios.

Llevaba una semana distanciada de su mejor amiga, y novia. Y es que, ¿cómo no enojarse con ella si se ha desaparecido casi dos semanas en las cuales ella no sabía nada de la castaña? Y encima, se saltaba las tardes de los ensayos. Para variar la cosa, ese día era su cumpleaños número veinte, y ella, la chica por la cual suspira cada noche, ni siquiera se ha dignado en mandarle un mensaje de felicitaciones.

Estaba contrariada.

Mio Akiyama es una joven estudiosa, responsable, buena bajista, pero que tiene un sólo pequeño defecto: es tímida. Miro su cuarto, y estaba todo ordenado. No era de extrañarse, si Ritsu, la persona con la cual compartía la habitación, ni pasaba ahí. Todo era confuso. No entendía que motivo fue que la orillo a que prácticamente se desapareciera de su lado. Es como si ella quisiera irse de su vida, para siempre.

Y ante esa idea, unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos grises.

_¿Qué es lo que esta pasando entre las dos, Ritsu?_

Suspiro de nuevo.

Mejor sería tomar una siesta, antes de salir para casa de sus padres. Les había prometido ir ese día que era tan especial. _Si, este día es muy especial. Claro. _Pensó la bajista con tristeza. El resto de la banda le mando saludos por su cumpleaños. Al parecer, cada una tenía algo que hacer es día, por lo que, no habría reunión. Pero le prometieron hacer una, el fin de semana que se aproximaba. Agradecía que esa semana no tenía clases, así podría descansar un poco, y quien sabe, tal vez salir a dar una vuelta, aunque sea sola.

Y ante ese pensamiento, se quedo dormida.

Un pequeño ruido la despertó de su sueño profundo. Unos murmullos que provenían de quien sabe donde, alcanzaba a escuchar, pero no entendía nada. Se tallo los ojos suavemente, y trato de posar su mirada de donde provino el molesto ruido. Nada. Tal vez sea producto del sueño, así que se acostó de nuevo, quedando frente a la pared. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos, por más que quería contenerse, no podía. ¿Acaso dejo de amarla? ¿Acaso ella no le da el placer que tanto quiere Ritsu?

Unos segundos después, sintió que el lado derecho se hundía por el peso de alguien. Tensó su cuerpo, pero después se relajo al sentir el abrazo de la persona que tanto ama. El cuarto estaba en silencio. Pudiera ser que si duerme un poco más, podría estar más calmada para poder ir a ver a sus padres y pasar lo que queda del día, junto a ellos. Aunque en realidad, tenía todas las ganas de llamarlos y decirles que iría el fin de semana. Quería descansar.

No podía negar que cuando dormía abrazada de su novia, podía sentir esa paz y esa seguridad, como cuando no lo hacía.

_It's deep deep deep down inside our hearts_

El sonido de algún móvil empezaba a ser molestoso para las ocupantes de la habitación. Un cuerpo se movía, tratando de localizar aquel fastidioso ruido. Un suave gemido de frustración salía de los labios de la otra persona. Ambas habían estado en un sueño profundo.

_In a sanctuary that had no sound _

La bajista se acomodó hacia el objeto que le estaba proporcionando calor. Murmuraba cosas como: apaga ese sonido, déjame dormir un poco más, abrázame. La castaña gruñía molesta porque no encontraba el dichoso aparato para apagarlo. Y no tenía intenciones de salir de la cama.

_Heat heat the flames were lit - now there's no turning back _

—Demonios. ¿Dónde estas?

_It's shock shock the tremors are comin' from us _

Suspiraba. La baterista estaba segura que Mio la iba a matar, primero, porque se desapareció casi dos semanas, y ahora el móvil sonaba perturbando su sueño, y ella no podía hacer nada. A veces pensaba que fue lo que Mio le vio a ella. Eran tan opuestas como el aceite y el agua.

_"Let's get all over the place together" _

Sintió un aparato rectangular en sus dedos. Aja, lo encontró. Lo cogió y sin mirar quien llamaba, contestó.

_Rock rock a phonetic typhoon, tsunami - mutual attraction_

—Tainaka al teléfono.

—¡Ricchan!

—¿Señora Akiyama?

—Pues si. La misma, Ricchan. ¿Mio está contigo? —ante la pregunta, la castaña se sonrojo, y abrió los ojos. Suspiro.

—Si. Ella está conmigo. Aún seguimos en los dormitorios de la Universidad.

—Ya me estaba preocupando. Mio dijo que vendría a las cinco y son las siete. Pensé que había pasado algo malo.

—No tiene porque preocuparse. Prometí cuidarla y eso es lo que hago. Sólo que nos quedamos dormidas.

—Me imagino que deben estar cansadas. Dile que venga mejor el sábado y así pasamos todos juntos. Tus papas y hermano también vendrían. Hasta luego, Ricchan.

—Hasta luego, señora Akiyama.

Se quedo viendo el móvil, percatándose de que ese no era su móvil. ¿Qué más daba? Se acomodo en la cama, abrazando aún más a su novia, pero el sueño ya se le había ido. No es que se haya olvidado del cumpleaños de Mio, pero por andar metida en el trabajo, y en la universidad, se alejo de ella, dejando de un lado prácticamente de todo el mundo. Estaba más que segura que su novia debería estar furiosa con ella, pero no quería arriesgarse a decirle que todo este tiempo, estuvo reuniendo dinero para darle un hermoso regalo: el anillo de compromiso.

La baterista se levanto, y se metió en el baño. Se suponía que tenía reservación en el restaurante donde trabaja, y eso lo había conseguido gracias a la ayuda de su jefe. Ahora la tenía perdida. Que mas daba, ya se le ocurriría algo para terminar el día con Mio. Ella y sus ganas de guárdeselo todo. Ni siquiera había pedido ayuda a Mugi, Yui o Azusa. Pensó que podía hacerlo sola, pero se dio cuenta, de manera tardía, que no servia para esas cosas. En fin, un buen baño tal vez la calme un poco.

_The admirable people, _

Ese sonido sólo puede provenir de un lugar: el móvil de Ritsu. La bajista ya se había levantado, encendido la lámpara que tenía en el velador y se había puesto a organizar su agenda en su escritorio. ¿Por qué Ritsu dejo su móvil encima del escritorio? Por lo general, ella lo ponía encima del velador.

_And the awesome people, _

Dudaba si contestar el móvil de su novia o no. Después de todo, eso era algo privado de ella. Pero su novia había contestado el móvil de ella, tal vez se confundió con lo dormida que andaba. Siguió viendo el móvil de su novia, y finalmente lo cogió. Que sea lo que Kami-sama quiera.

_If you compare those two groups, _

Miro la pantalla: número privado. ¿Será acaso que…?

_They both weigh the same._

Contestó.

—¿Si?

—¿Ricchan? Soy Elliot. El jefe está preocupado por ti. Tenías tu reservación para las siete, y no has venido. ¿Todo está bien? Mira, el jefe me dice que puedes venir a las ocho y no pierdes la reservación. A las nueve y media hay otra, pero se la puede ubicar en otra parte. Te esperamos —el joven había parloteado tanto, que no se dio cuenta que quien contesto no era su compañera de trabajo.

Entonces si era verdad. Ritsu, su mejor amiga y novia, tenía otra persona. Unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos grises. Dejó el teléfono donde lo encontró, y miro su agenda. Su mente estaba en otra parte, menos ahí. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esa nueva persona le complacía sexualmente mejor? ¿Dejó de amarla? Se limpio el rostro.

—¿Mio?

La bajista se dio media vuelta al escucharla y la encaro. Le sonrió falsamente. Pero la baterista que la conoce desde que eran unas infantes, se percato que su novia le ocultaba algo.

—¿Vas a salir, Ritsu?

—Si —contesto con seguridad. Pero enseguida añadió —. Pero voy a salir contigo. Tomate una ducha y vístete.

—Está bien —Akiyama cogió sus pertenencias y se dirigía al baño. Pero la castaña la detuvo.

—No te he dicho lo hermosa que estas hoy, ¿verdad? —le dio un beso suave en los labios — Ponte un traje formal, por favor.

Sin entender el porque de aquella petición, entro al baño. Ritsu estaba actuando normal, hasta estaba siendo cursi, cosa rara en ella, porque aquello no iba para nada con su personalidad. ¿Va a terminar justo en el día de su cumpleaños?

La baterista, por su parte, se termino de vestir. Un pantalón de tela color negro, blusa blanca, corbata negra con líneas amarillas y un chaleco negro. Las mangas estaban doblas hasta el codo, y la corbata floja con los dos primeros botones de su blusa abiertos. Típico de ella. Medio se acomodo el cabello, dejó el flequillo caído y salió del cuarto. Necesitaba ir a la habitación de Sachi.

Si bien es cierto, las chicas de HTT son amigas de la banda Akira y compañía, las OnNaGumi's, no tienen tanto acercamiento. Sachi es muy parecida a Mio, y Ayame es parecida a Ritsu. Pero cada una tiene su estilo y su forma de ver la vida. Las OnNaGumi's tienen un estilo de música muy diferente al de las chicas de HTT, pero que ambas bandas se respetan mucho. Incluso, en tiempos libres, Ritsu le ayuda a Ayame con ciertas cosas de la batería. Ambas daban lo mejor de sí cuando tocaban ese amado instrumento. Sachi y Mio, en ocasiones practican juntas, y se ayudaban cuando no salía algún acorde.

De Akira y Yui… bueno, mejor no hablar.

Toco la puerta dos veces, y espero. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué exactamente lo estaba. Entendía que Mio este enojada, pero al verla a los ojos, vio que los tenia rojos, como si hubiese llorado, y se recriminaba por eso. Ella había tenido la culpa de que su adorable novia este así. Suspiro. Escucho unos pasos detrás de la puerta, y empezó a tomar aire. Y exhalo, por ahí mismo.

—¿Ritsu? —pregunto Ayame confundida, al ver a la baterista de HTT para frente a su dormitorio.

—¿Está Sachi? Necesito hablar con ella.

—Claro. Deja que la llame. Por cierto, ¿está todo bien? —pregunto al verla un poco nerviosa —Digo, porque estas titiritando, ¿Tienes frío?

—Estoy bien. Sólo un poco nerviosa, eso es todo.

Ayame se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Ritsu a la habitación. Espero ahí, mientras la baterista de OnNaGumi's se adentraba en busca de su amiga y compañera de banda. Al cabo de cinco minutos, apareció Sachi, vestida con un vestido sencillo hasta la altura de las rodillas. Ritsu la miro, y aunque ella se pareciera a Mio en carácter, no lo hacía en físico. Y Mio era mucho más atractiva que Sachi. _Será porque te gustan las morenas, Tainaka Ritsu._ Le susurro su conciencia, en forma cantarina.

Tainaka puso los ojos en blanco.

Conciencia desgraciada.

—¿Estás bien, Ritsu?

—Si. Sólo una pequeña pelea con mi conciencia que es tan cariñosa conmigo.

—Tú y tu sarcasmo. ¿Cuándo pensarás dejarlo? A Mio no le gusta… —se detuvo al ver la expresión dura de la castaña —No me mires así, Ritsu. Eso fue lo que me dijo Mio el otro día.

—Lo sé. No puedo evitar ser así —cerró sus ojos dorados por unos momentos, y luego los abrió —¿Tienes lo que te di?

Sachi sonrió con dulzura. Luego le dijo, mientras le entregaba una cajita pequeña color negro.

—Ve por ella, Ritsu.

Tainaka asintió con la cabeza y salió del dormitorio de las chicas de la banda rival. Estaba caminando de regreso a su dormitorio, cuando noto que su móvil estaba vibrando. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, lo saco y vio el número privado. Sabía automáticamente quien era. Puesto que ese número correspondía a su trabajo, y sólo lo llamaba su jefe o Elliot.

—Tainaka.

—¿Ricchan?

—Si. Con ella misma. ¿Elliot?

—Si, soy yo. ¿Está todo bien? Hace un rato te llame, y te dije que no has perdido la reservación, claro, si vienes hasta las ocho. La otra reservación, la podemos mover sin ningún problema. ¿Me pusiste atención cuando te hable?

La baterista estaba confundida. Que recuerde, ella se estaba duchando y no había contestado el teléfono, al menos que… Abrió los ojos ante la revelación. Mio cogió su móvil, y Elliot, grandísimo idiota, en vez de preguntar, siguió con su parloteo, dando a entender que ella tenía una cita con otra persona. Suspiro. Bien, tendría que arreglar ese pequeño inconveniente sin herir a nadie.

—Si te preste atención, Elliot. Ya estoy yendo para allá.

—Bien. Te esperamos.

—¡¿Elliot?!

—¿Si?

—La próxima vez, asegúrate de quien conteste sea la dueña del móvil —cerró la llamada.

Suspiro, otra vez.

Se disponía abrir la puerta, cuando Mio se apareció ante ella. Estaba hermosa con ese vestido azul marino de tiritas y zapatos de tacón medio color negro. Dorados contras grises. Ritsu sin esperar más, la jalo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, dándole un beso tierno, pero apasionado. ¿Y si mejor se quedaban ahí, haciendo el amor? No era mala idea, pero ya había planeado lo otro. Tenían que ir.

—Estás hermosa, Mio.

—Gracias, Ritsu. Tú tampoco estás mal. Siempre fiel a tu estilo, ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tainaka sonrió.

—¿Traes todo?

—Si, cariño. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

—Lo siento.

La baterista le cogió la mano, cerraron la puerta del dormitorio, y salieron en dirección al restaurante. Ambas iban en silencio, sumidas en sus pensamientos. La castaña, planeado la mejor declaración que pueda hacer, mientras que la pelinegro, quería descifrar el misterio de su novia. Gracias a los cielos, el lugar donde trabajaba Tainaka quedaba a un par de cuadras de la universidad, así que por ese lado iban tranquilas.

La noche estaba hermosa. La luna las acompañaba.

Llegaron en quince minutos.

—¡Ritsu! —saludo alegremente el dueño del restaurante.

—¿Cómo está _Boss?_

—Bien —poso su mirada en la acompañante de su empleada favorita —Veo que tu acompañante es una hermosa mujer.

—Si, lo es. _Boss,_ ella es mi novia, Mio Akiyama. Mio, él es mi jefe, el señor Asai, alias _The Boss_ —ambos se estrecharon las manos, muy cordialmente.

—Tu reservación está lista. Disfruta de la noche, y que tengas éxito con la sorpresa.

—Gracias. La necesitaré.

Ambas subieron, y se encontraron una mesa pegada a la ventada que daba dirección a la calle. La luna iluminaba justo sus rostros. Se sentaron. Y enseguida un compañero de Ritsu, las atendió. Mio pidió un Pho bo de ternera y Ritsu pidió un Oyakodon, con sus respectivas bebidas.

Se miraron, como si quisieran hablar en forma silenciosa. Un suspiro sale de los labios de la bajista, y desvía la mirada hacia la ventana. La luna estaba más que hermosa, y ese día, que era su cumpleaños, que deseaba haber pasado con su novia, no pudo, porque ella se había desaparecido. No entendía por qué la saco a comer afuera, a un restaurante de lujo, que para variar, es el lugar donde trabaja. Sintió una mano sobre la suya, provocando que gire la cabeza para ver a Ritsu. Había entrelazados sus dedos.

No negaría que se la veía hermosa con esa ropa y ese flequillo que caía de manera rebelde sobre su cara, tapando apenas sus hermosos ojos dorados. Ella la amaba con todo su ser, y tenía la ligera impresión que la baterista, terminaría con ella, en el día de su cumpleaños número veinte. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su dulce rostro.

La comida llego.

Comieron en silencio.

And through it all  
She offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call  
She won't forsake me  
I'm lovin' angels instead

Ritsu había sacado a bailar a Mio.

—Te amo, Mio.

—Te amo, Ritsu.

La baterista paró en seco, apenas la canción termino. Miro a su novia, y esta pudo comprobar que su novia estaba seria. Nunca la había visto así. Sólo aguardo silencio, esperando a que dijera algo.

—Sé que me porte como una reverenda imbécil, dejándote sola todo este tiempo. No sé ni por qué sigues conmigo, todavía —se detuvo para organizar mejor sus ideas. Prosiguió —. Lo hice con un fin. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, y quería que fuera algo bonito y tranquilo, solas las dos. Te traje aquí, es porque quiero decirte algo, que es muy importante para mí.

Metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y enseguida saco una cajita color negro.

—Mio Akiyama. Cuando pedí que fueras mi novia, jure protegerte y cuidarte en las buenas y en las malas. Hoy, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa —al terminar la oración, Ritsu abrió la cajita enseñando el anillo de compromiso. Era hermoso y Mio estaba impresionada.

—Acepto

Tainaka le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. La beso con ternura y con mucho amor.

—Por esto es que me he desaparecido dos semanas. Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, o que pensaras lo peor de mi. Eres lo más importante para mí, jamás haría algo que te lastime.

Akiyama simplemente se abrazo a su novia, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba feliz.

—Feliz cumpleaños, princesa.

Esa noche, Ritsu la complació en todo los caprichos a su novia. Ya se encargaría de dar la noticia el sábado que irían a donde los padres de Mio, los cuales iban a celebrar con una reunión.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Ritsu Tainaka, mostraba su lado cursi y romántico. Y no se rascaba la espalda por eso.

_Al final de cuentas, mi baterista me sorprendió con semejante regalo. Estaba feliz, y algo me decía en mi interior, que ella era la persona indicada que mi corazón había elegido para pasar el resto de mi vida. Fue un dulce cumpleaños, después de todo. Mis amigas me felicitaron, mis padres, los Tainaka y al final, mi Ritsu. Fue dulce y conmovedor su declaración. Y después de la cena, en nuestra habitación, ese dulce postre que nos esperaba, fue devorado por nosotras dos, mientras nos amábamos bajo la luz de la luna._

**The End**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Feliz cumpleaños Mio!

Si, lo sé. Un poquito tarde subi este oneshot por el cumpleaños de mi baijsta preferida, pero es que tuve problemas familiares y diligencias, cosa que no me dio el tiempo para hacerlo. Pero si me acordé y aquí lo traigo.

Espero les guste, lo hice con cariño.

Ah, y cuando sea grande, quiero ser como Mio Akiyama, así de buena en el bajo.

Si, yo también toco bajo, pero soy aprendíz.

Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido, disfruten de la lectura y nos vemos.

¿Me dejan **Review**? Me gustaría saber su opinión.

Bye.


End file.
